


G'Night

by guardami



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardami/pseuds/guardami
Summary: After a mix up with bookings, Garcia and Morgan have to be roomies. Suddenly, all the pet names and flirting seem a little too real.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've come back to writing after almost five years so please be gentle! 
> 
> I'm on season four of CM, but there's no way I could wait til the end of the show to write these two sweethearts. No major spoilers except maybe chat of THAT big S3 event. Any feedback is more than welcome!

The BAU stood around the hotel reception, tiredness weighing them down. Hotch leaned over the reception, speaking patiently with the receptionist, “I’m sorry ma’am, what do you mean there’s no rooms booked?” He asked. “Our liaison should have been in touch, we’re federal agents.” 

He once again slid his badge across the desk and the reception. She glanced at it. “I’m sorry sir, but we can’t give you any rooms if there aren’t any available.” 

Hotch sighed. “I understand,” he turned and looked at his team who had fallen into some seats or were sitting on the stairs. JJ took up his look for help. “Hi,” she said, coming to stand beside Hotch at the hotel. “I know there’s been some kind of mistake, but do you know of anywhere else that would take us? Even if we have to split up, we all really need some sleep tonight.” 

The receptionist nodded. “Give me a minute, I’ll make some calls.”

They all sat about to wait: Prentiss paced back and forth, Rossi and Hotch engaged in quiet conversation, Reid had sunk to the floor and pulled a book from his bag. Garcia had come along for this case, to breathe life into an outdated surveillance system, she sat on a chair, chin touching her chest as she fell in and out of sleep. Morgan sat beside her. 

A short while later, the receptionist had found some hotel rooms in other places. JJ quickly split them up into who was going where. Morgan and Garcia were to share a twin room at the hotel nearest Garcia’s surveillance post in the morning. 

Everyone started to move out to their cars. Morgan gently nudged Garcia awake. “Come on, sleepy girl. Time to go.” 

“Sup?” she grumbled. 

“New hotel,” he said, picking up both of their bags, and her handbag too. “You’ve won the lottery, babygirl. You get a night sharing with this,” he winked. 

She woke up at that. “What good karma is this?” 

They walked out to his car laughing. 

\--

They tumbled into the new hotel, Garcia had fallen asleep in the car again and Morgan had had to wake her again. 

“Get me to bed,” Garcia mumbled as they came through the revolving door. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for years, girl,” Morgan laughed, a hand at her back as they checked in. 

The hotel receptionist stood as they entered, and before Morgan could say his name or show his badge, they had their hotel room key. 

“You go up,” Morgan said to Garcia, gently pushing her towards the stairs. “I’ll get us some food.”

She went to protest and he raised her eyebrows. “We haven’t eaten since we left Quantico babygirl. I know what you like, don't worry. Go.”

She sighed and started up the stairs, Morgan watched her go before approaching the reception to butter them up for some sandwiches and whatever else they could spare this late. 

Upstairs, Penelope entered the room and smiled. It was nice, for what JJ could manage right now. Cosy, with warm lights and an armchair by the window, and a queen bed. She frowned, Morgan had said it would be a twin room? Instead, the bed lay ominously before her. 

She started to fret, wringing her hands together at what he would say. Suddenly, all their flirting and pet names floated through her head, a compilation of the years of teasing played in front of her. She sighed and sat down heavily on the bed. All she could do was wait. 

Morgan returned, bags in hand and a tin foil covered plate in his other. “Mama, you are gonna love me,” he said, holding the plate out to her. She smiled, she couldn’t help it, and peeled back the foil. Sandwiches, a little salad and some chocolate bars lay before her. 

He sat down next to her and arranged their little picnic out on the bed. When she didn’t eat, he looked up at her. “What’s up?” he asked, picking up his own sandwich. 

“I…” she started, but pulled the bowl of salad towards her, stirring it with a fork. “You know, it’s nothing.” She smiled at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“What is it?” he asked. She tried to laugh it off.

“Penelope,” he said, seriously. “What is it?” 

She bit her lip. “It’s just..” she paused. “Do you not think it’s going to be weird sharing a bed?” she asked, gesturing to the bed they were sitting on. 

He laughed. “That’s what you’re worried about? Oh baby.” 

“So you don’t think it’s going to be weird?” she asked, finally taking a bite of the salad. 

“I think we’re both so tired we’ll be out as soon as the lights are.” He finished his sandwich. “If you’re really not happy with it, I’ll take the floor.” He shrugged. 

“No,” she looked down. “That wouldn’t be fair, you can’t be fighting bad guys tomorrow if your back is messed up.” 

“So then will you sleep beside me, sweet angel?” he asked, with mock puppy dog eyes. He gently took her hand in both of his. “I’m serious, no funny business.” 

She nodded and he bent to kiss her hand. “Silly girl,” he laughed and she tried to smile but felt more like crying. 

She stood in the bathroom, to freshen up, taking her makeup off in the mirror. She tried to calm her nerves as she brushed her teeth and idly looked around the room, through the crack in the door she spotted Derek shedding his clothes pulling back the bedsheets and she quickly turned back to the mirror, keeping her eyes trained on herself. 

She opened her bag to pull out her pyjamas, cursing her choice of oversized purple t-shirt and red flowery shorts. She pulled them on and surveyed herself in the mirror with a shrug, brushing out her hair. 

She went to leave the bathroom and was suddenly struck with nerves. “Hey,” she called out. “Could you turn out the lamp?” 

“What?” he laughed back, leaning back in the bed. 

“Can you just do it?” she asked, and he heard the plead in her voice. He leaned over and snapped out the light.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and crossed the room, getting into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. 

The silence settled between them for a few moments, their previous tiredness lost to the awkwardness of their situation. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, the question floating in the dark. 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Just been a heavy day.” 

“It’s a lot when you’re asked to leave your cave, huh?” 

“Yeah, but it’s nice, to be with you guys sometimes instead of through screens and phones.” 

They chatted quietly in the dark, only able to really see the outline of each other, a smile here, the blonde of Penelope’s hair there. 

Eventually they settled down to sleep. “Hey,” Morgan reached out and gently stroked her arm. “I know you hate this and you’d rather have your own space.. But I’m glad you’re here.” 

She smiled but didn’t say anything. 

He turned on his back, “Goodnight goddess,” he said gently. 

“Goodnight Derek,” she whispered back, turning away from him and burrowing down into the sheets. 

He frowned slightly at hearing his first name which she usually reserved for serious purposes. He couldn’t think about it too long before sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second night, and it's half as hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for not writing a proper case, I don't think I'm quite there yet haha!

Sun streamed through their curtains and swept over the bed. Morgan woke first, stretching and drinking in the sunlight before work began. He turned and looked at Garcia, asleep on her stomach and snoring softly. 

It was nice to see her so relaxed after her anxiety last night, and he was used to seeing her glittery with make up and hair clips and earrings, but she looked just as beautiful without, perhaps more so. 

He watched her press further into the pillows, sliding an arm underneath to support her head. 

He caught himself watching her and shook his head. He shouldn’t think too much about it, about her. 

“Hey,” he purred into the quiet, reaching out and running a finger along her arm. “Good Morning…” he sing songed. 

She grumbled and turned over away from him. 

“Where’s my good morning?” He laughed. 

She giggled into her pillow. 

“C’mon..” Morgan prodded her playfully. “You gotta say it.” 

“And what’ll you do if I don’t?” she asked and he could hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Oh baby girl, you are playing with fire,” he laughed out loud as he slid out of the bed. “I’m getting in the shower, you can have ten more minutes.” He threw the blanket back over her. 

Penelope turned her head and watched him disappear into the bathroom, watching his back move as he stretched his arms above his head. How many women would love to be in her place, she thought. 

She nestled back down in the blankets and laughed as she heard him start to sing, badly, in the shower. 

\--

At their morning briefing, Hotch took them through the case updates, the victimology they had so far and where everyone was to be stationed. JJ was to escort Garcia to her post, where she would work her magic on their outdated system. 

They rode in the car, Garcia let her hand dance along the open window frame in the sun. 

“You okay?” JJ asked, keeping her eyes on the road. “You’re kinda quiet.” 

“I was just thinking,” Penelope answered, looking at JJ. 

JJ nodded and let the silence fall for a minute. “How did you and Morgan get on last night then? He keep you up with his snoring?” 

Penelope giggled at that. “I think I’m the one that snores,” at that, she gave a snort of laughter and the two women laughed together. 

“Seriously though,” Jennifer interrupted, “Was it all okay? If we’re super busy today I don’t know if I’ll get a chance to call the original hotel and get our rooms sorted or we can try and swap or-” 

“It’s okay,” Garcia said warmly, “it’s only for a couple of nights.” She smiled reassuringly at JJ and the comfortable silence fell again. 

“Sharing a bed with Derek Morgan,” JJ said quietly. “Women would bite your hand off for that opportunity.” She smirked, waiting to see her friend’s reaction. 

“I know… and hearing him croon Al Green in the shower? There’s worse ways to start your day,” Garcia bubbled over with laughter again and JJ was quick to join in. 

They soon arrived at what would be Garcia’s makeshift lair and JJ saw her in safely. The young tech who had been working there introduced himself and Garcia grinned, he was cute and seemed a little intimidated by her, which she didn’t mind.

They settled in, and she decorated her station with her bits and pieces, her fluffy topped pens went in her favourite mug, a green haired troll doll kept watch for her atop her screen and a polaroid of the team at their last staff night was tacked at the bottom. She smiled at her little family, and logged on to keep them all safe and in the loop. 

Their day passed without interruption, the team ringing in for background checks and map updates but little else, leaving Garcia and the tech, Nathan, to categorize the footage that the unsub appeared in. 

There was a knock at the door as daylight faded from the room. “My love,” Morgan’s voice came as the door opened. “I have come to get pizza and take you home,” he grinned. The tech looked from Garcia to Morgan with raised eyebrows. 

“Derek, this is Nathan who has been my little helper for the day,” she smiled and Nathan stood to shake hands. “Nathan, this is Special Agent Derek Morgan.” 

“I hope she didn’t scare you too much,” Derek teased, and while he was talking to Nathan, his eyes were warm on Penelope. 

“Only with my brilliance!” Garcia interrupted over Nathan, who smiled and sat back down at his computer, gauging that he wasn’t needed in this back and forth. 

“Why of course,” Morgan said, handing Garcia her coat. “Now, about that pizza?” 

“Lead the way, my dark knight!” Garcia smiled up at him and his hand at her back guided her out of the door. 

\-- 

Later, they sat on their hotel room floor, pizza boxes and case files between them. They had worked, and ate, and chatted sporadically into the night. Garcia was tidying up their files, slowly, while looking at some of the evidence photos. 

They just had the bedside lamp on, and the warm glow held them in its private little pool of light. Morgan watched her, as he finished some notes and shut his notepad. She had pulled the plaits of her hair out, leaving her blonde hair in waves about her face and shoulders. 

He found himself taking in every detail of her; the silver glitter on her nails, the sweep of her eyelashes as she looked down at the papers, her teeth worrying over and over her lip as she read. He felt like he had tunnel vision on her sitting there, back against the bed and legs crossed in front of her, hair falling over her shoulders, lap full of papers. 

He shook it off as tiredness, and looked around the mundane little room, it was late but the case had kept them up and he still felt wired. “What should we do?” he asked and she looked up at him, not replying. “Are you ready for bed babygirl?” 

“I could sleep, but I could always sleep,” she smiled. “Computer screens for twelve hour days do that do you… we can do something else if you don’t want to sleep.” She looked like she was searching his face for something, but he didn’t know what. 

He shrugged. “It’s not like there’s anything to do,” he laughed, “I don’t even know if that TV works,” he nodded over to it in the corner, and it looked like a prop. 

She stood up, and from the floor he watched her stretch. “Well luckily, you have the bright and the beautiful Miss Penelope Garcia at your service,” she put down a hand to pull him up. “If you can find me a box we can make a little projector, and watch whatever you desire through the magic of me.” She grinned, obviously pleased with herself. 

“If you’re tired we should sleep,” he said gently and her smile faltered. 

“But if you’re not we can!” he quickly added, not wanting to see that smile move for a second. 

They made the little makeshift projector in a short time, Penelope of course having the materials in her bag that was reminiscent of Mary Poppins. She knelt on the floor, setting it up. “What do you wanna watch?” she asked, making some careful adjustments. 

“I’ll take my luck with your choices,” Morgan called from the bathroom where he was freshening up. 

“Suit yourself,” she mumbled and selected one of her favourites, an old school silver screen comedy. 

The film started as they settled into bed, both sitting against the headboard, half a chocolate bar each and sharing a little bottle of wine from the mini bar. Garcia laughed loud and long at the stupidest jokes and knocked against Derek as she rolled about with joy, she knew all the words, and beside him he could hear a running soundtrack of every word, every gasp, under her breath.

He looked down at her laughing face and smiled. They should be asleep, resting up for a busy day tomorrow, but he’d rather die than miss her laughs and feel her hand smacking his arm with every other favourite part that she swore was the best one yet. 

As the film drew to a close, he felt Penelope’s reactions die out and slow. She had slumped down onto the pillows and her hand rested by his arm. Morgan slid out of bed as quietly as he could, retrieving her phone from the projector and setting it on the bedside table. He looked down at her, and her hand had moved into where he had been sitting. 

He needed to stop doing this, just looking at her. Especially standing over her while she slept, he thought. But sometimes he looked at her and it was different, she wasn’t their tech analyst and she wasn’t the tease on the end of the phone, but a little vulnerable and a little unsure, and it lit a flicker of hope inside him that she let herself be like this around him given her usual glittery character. He tucked the blanket over her before wandering about the room, tidying up a little, changing into some pyjama bottoms and brushing his teeth, before climbing into bed delicately and trying not to move Penelope. 

It was nice tonight, without her nervousness from the night before, where they had lay in the dark talking until he felt her relax a little. He lay down facing her, with the light still on. The back of her hand rested against his shoulder and he lightly traced two fingers along the inside of her wrist. She stirred a little but didn’t wake. 

“Pen..” he said gently, watching his fingers on her pale skin. She didn’t move. “Penelope.” He touched her fingertips and applied a little pressure, causing her eyes to open. 

“Sorry,” he said, seeing her sleepy eyes. “I didn’t wanna wake you, but just…” he looked back down and walked his fingertips along her forearm. She looked down and watched too.

The silence hung for a second, heavy between them as the only sound was their breathing and a low hum coming from the lamp. 

“You just what?” Garcia asked, lifting herself up to look at him, and into his eyes. 

They looked at each other. 

“I just.. aw you know what, it’s nothin’,” Derek said, his fingers still on her arm. 

Silence fell again and they both sat in that moment, unsure where to go next. 

“You can talk to me,” Penelope said gently, and Derek got the tone - you can tell me anything, we’re friends, and teammates, basically family. 

“Yeah,” he took a deep breath. She turned her hand and took his hand in her grip. 

“Penelope, I-“ He was cut off by his phone ringing, sharp and loud, cutting through the moment.

He looked around at it but didn’t move.

“You should get that,” Garcia said gently, withdrawing her hand. With that, he moved out of bed and Garcia found her averting her eyes at his shirtless form, where she would normally bubble over with comments. The intimacy of the moment was ruined and she felt weirdly exposed. 

“Hey Hotch,” Morgan said. “Yeah, yeah of course, I’ll be there.” He was already tugging on a shirt as he hung up the call. 

“Have I to go?” Penelope asked, standing already. 

Morgan grabbed his essentials. “He said JJ will call you, I’ve got to go right now or we might lose him again. Can you do much from your laptop here?” he asked as he tugged on his boots. 

“Much?” she laughed. “Baby, I could hack your bank and break your heart from that laptop in about thirty seconds.” 

Morgan paused at the door. “You swore to only use your powers for good,” he said, with a quirk in his eyebrows. He quickly crossed the room in a couple of paces and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead, his hands clutching her shoulders. 

“I’ll call you when I know more.” He looked into her eyes. “I promise.” 

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's really no chance of a good night's sleep around here.

Hours later, as the sun was threatening to slip above the horizon, Morgan returned to the hotel. It had been a stressful night for little pay off, their unsub slipping through their fingers. He found Penelope with a makeshift set up in their room, her own laptop and one borrowed from reception rigged up in front of her, her phone reeling off a police report as she typed rapidly. 

She looked up as he came in and took in his exhausted appearance. “Oh, honey,” she said softly, and he stepped forward to give her a hug where she sat, draping his arms over her shoulders and squeezing her tight. 

“How was it?” She tried to look up at him but he didn’t loosen his grip. 

“Long... the guy’s a pro. He left a message for us, he knew we’d follow him.”

Garcia pressed her lips together, gently closing the lids of the laptops. “I didn’t get anything either, he’s a total ghost.” 

Morgan sighed, standing up to full height. “Hotch said we should get some sleep.” 

“Like he’ll take his own advice,” Penelope said, a smile touched her face but it didn’t last. She stood and checked the laptops once more before pushing the chair in. She found herself fussing around as Morgan disappeared into the bathroom. Their conversation played on repeat in her head from earlier, for what little of a conversation it had been. She wished she were a profiler, for once, so that she knew what the look in Morgan’s eyes was. 

Soon they both lay in bed, both on their backs, in silence. Despite their long hours, sleep wasn’t coming for either of them. They knew they were thinking about the exact same thing. Garcia twisted her hands in the sheets, trying desperately not to turn on her side and blurt out her anxious thoughts, to ask a thousand questions. She was scared she had got it wrong, and didn’t know what would be worse - to hear the answer she didn’t want, or the gentleness he would do it with.

“Pen,” Morgan said, and she was surprised to hear a little edge of laughter in his voice. “I can practically hear you thinking from here.” 

She paused for a second, and then burst. “Well, no wonder!” She crossed her arms defensively. “Or do you not remember a few hours ago when it was all weird and intense and hand touching and..” she trailed off. 

Morgan was quiet, and Penelope couldn’t bear to look at him so she turned on her side away from him, tugging the blankets up to her chin. “Hey,” he whispered, watching her silhouette in the dim light. “I’m sorry, okay? If my phone hadn’t went it might have been different. I had to go. C’mon Garcia, you know that.” 

“It’s not that that’s the problem,” she answered sulkily. “It was everything that happened before your phone rang that was the problem.” 

“Oh..” Derek stared at the back of her head, wishing she would be a bit more open. “Babygirl, can you just turn over? I can’t do this looking at your back.” 

She sighed and turned over, but kept her eyes on the pattern of the bedspread between them. 

“Look at me,” he said gently. 

She didn’t, so he reached out and lifted her chin. 

“What did you think I was gonna say earlier?” he asked. It was too dark for her to read his face. 

She was quiet, it was a huge, open question that she couldn’t answer. Hope thrummed somewhere inside her, an uncomfortable, nervous heat. “I… I don’t know, Derek.”

“Yes you do,” he said, his tone still quiet, still gentle. 

“How could I?” 

“Because we both knew exactly what was going on there, Penelope. Come on, really, we’ve both known for a long time.” 

“Derek, I don’t know what you’re wanting me to say here,” Penelope whispered, her heart in her throat. 

“Who would you call if something went wrong?” he asked, he had been leaning on an elbow, a few inches above her but dropped down so they were eye to eye, a little apart. “Who do you look for, in the morning, every morning at work? Who do you tease and flirt and laugh with every single day, without fail, no matter how bad the case?” 

“You,” she answered so quietly he barely heard her. “It’s not like it matters.” 

“But it does,” he said heavily. “I wouldn’t be able to do this, every day, without you.” He reached down between them and took her hand. They both watched it, his thumb ghosting over the back of her hand. “I know it’s hard, we’ve been friends for so long.” 

“I can’t lose it,” she whispered. “Our friendship. It wouldn’t be worth it. And the team… if it didn’t work, it’d be so uncomfortable.” 

“Yeah,” Morgan agreed emptily. She watched his eyes harden, watching a spot behind her shoulder on the wall. “Maybe you’re right.” 

“Maybe,” she repeated. “But maybe it’s better having what we have, and never knowing the answer.” 

“We really should sleep, Garcia,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze. “Goodnight, my angel,” his words were sweet but the tone wasn’t his usual. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. “I love you,” he said gently. 

He went to move away and lie down, but she stole a kiss, lifting her head for just a moment and pressing her lips to his. It was so soft and so scared that they looked suspended there for a second, with him leaning over her, hand just grazing the side of her face. Morgan gently caught her bottom lip and deepened the kiss ever so slightly, the moment so fragile and tender both of them were afraid to move. They parted and he hovered over her, breathing each other’s shaky breaths. 

“What changed your mind?” he asked. 

She swallowed and licked her lips, his eyes darted down to catch the tiny movement. “You’ve told me you loved me more times in our friendship than any man ever has, ever,” she said carefully. She reached up and traced his jaw with her hand, running a finger along the line of his lower lip, his cheek. She smiled up at him and he thought his heart would burst. 

He smiled at that, feeling tension ease out of his shoulders. “God, woman,” he laughed shakily, “You’ll kill me one day.” He dropped his head down, pressing their foreheads together. He, for what felt like the hundredth time in their stay in the hotel room, found himself looking at her - this time at her eyes. He lowered his head again, capturing her lips in another kiss, still soft, still chaste. He felt her arms wind around his neck and pull him closer and he felt like he couldn’t be anywhere else right now. 

When they broke apart, they found themselves pressed together, Morgan almost on top of her. “Look,” he murmured, gesturing with his head towards the window. “Sun’s almost up.” 

“It’s almost like…” Penelope said, walking her fingers up and over Morgan’s bare shoulder. “It’s not worth us going to sleep at all.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him and laughed out loud, her infectious laughter pulling him in deeper. 

“You are definitely,” he murmured, dipping his head and nipping at her lip. “Trying to kill me.” He moved round to press kisses to her neck.

“Don’t act like you’ve never pulled an all nighter before, my sweet prince,” she gasped, her breath hitching as his tongue rolled over a spot at her jaw. “One night without sleep won’t kill you.” 

They grinned at each other for a moment, delighted with each other and delirious with lack of sleep. They sank into one another, into another kiss, and then another, and both felt like they’d finally come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, a Morgan-Garcia fic that's been wandering around my head for a while. I hope I done them justice - our goddess and sweet angelfish! Thank you so much for anyone that has taken time to read, kudos or comment.


End file.
